


First Timer Over Here

by Errant_Espionage



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Steve Bingo, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errant_Espionage/pseuds/Errant_Espionage
Summary: To add to the Happy Steve Bingo collection using the prompt Valentine's Day using my OC, Kitty. Peter's got a problem, Kitty's got a solution. Steve's an idea thief and Bucky's an accomplice. Enjoy!





	First Timer Over Here

              February the 14th. On Earth, they celebrate it as a day of love and devotion. For weeks leading up to the day there are roses, balloons, red and pink hearts _everywhere_ you look. The already ridiculous barrage of internet, TV, and magazine ads are at an all-time high. They boast sparkling diamonds, beautiful candlelit dinners in restaurants that charge far too much for glasses of grocery store wine. My first Valentine’s Day on Earth was, to say the least, confusing. I had opened my bedroom door that morning to find a divinely soft stuffed bear clutching a pink heart and single long stemmed rose resting atop a box of assorted chocolates. A card tucked in among the gifts read _To my daughter, Happy Valentine’s Day_ and was signed by Tony. Though I was utterly stymied by the meaning of the day and equally confused by the offering of gifts, I couldn’t hide my delight. When I sought him out later for an explanation, I found only Pepper with a similar assortment of gifts to my own. She explained he was out on the West coast and had the gifts delivered. It had been she who had left them outside the door for me to find.

                She was able to read the confusion on my face and took it upon herself to explain the day and why gifts were exchanged. She told me it was mostly men who did the gift giving but her own mother had always given her a card and some candy as well. It was a day to show people you loved them.

                “Shouldn’t you show people you care about them every day?” I asked as I popped one of the delectable candies into my mouth. She laughed heartily and placed one her delicate hands on my cheek.

                “Soon enough you’ll understand the concept of a “Hallmark Holiday”. Sweetest Day’s in October. There’s also Mother’s Day, Father’s Day, Grandparent’s Day, Boss’ Day. I’m an optimist so I like to look at it as a reminder to stop and smell the proverbial flowers.” I looked at her, confusion apparent once again and she continued. “We’re all so busy, that sometimes we need to be reminded to appreciate what we have. I know it sounds a little depressing, but that’s the reality of human life on Earth.” The last part made sense. From what I had seen so far, people certainly did move at a break-neck pace on this planet. Everyone was always rushing from A to B.

                That night I took to the internet, my new found greatest ally and did some of my own research on the holiday. It was all a lie, a giant cover up for a story full of death and martyred saints! Roman Emperor Claudius had essentially banned love among the ranks of his soldiers and killed Valentinus who had rebelled against his order. And that was only _one_ of the many proposed histories of this day. When I presented my research to Pepper the next day, her face fell from her normal beaming smile. She stared at me for several long seconds, taking in all the major points of my findings before bursting into shaking laughter. She rose from her seat, still laughing, and gently pried my notebook from my hands and threw it on the chair behind her. She took my face gently in both of her hands.

                “Sweetie, this is what a Hallmark Holiday means. Try not to read too deep into it. And please, don’t do any deep delving into Easter…or Christmas.” She released me and left me standing in the middle of her office, still chucking as she went. I took her advice and let the rest of the holidays that year pass with no research.

                But that was a long time ago. Greeting card holidays were now just as much a part of my life as any other Midgardian and I embraced them, perhaps too much. I had just finished pulling my strings of paper hearts out of the plastic tote beside me to hang around my apartment when there was a knock at the door.

                “ _Miss, Peter’s at the door.”_ The Irish lilt of FRIDAY cut through the room.

                “Come in Pete, it’s open.” I called out. The door opened to reveal the lanky teenager. He was dressed in jeans and black t-shirt, mismatched socks on his feet. He shuffled in and shut the door behind him.

                “Hey Kitty. Whoah, what happened in here?” He spun around the room taking in the explosion of hearts in all shades of pinks and reds.

                “What? Do you think it’s too much?” He began to shake his head so hard from side to side I thought he’d give himself whip-lash.

                “No, no. I just…well I’ve never seen someone so in to Valentine’s Day.” He stammered out flinging his hands in the air. I rose from the kneeling position on the floor and handed him one side of the heart garland.

                “Think you can help me with this one?” He accepted the end of the string and followed me to the small kitchen window. We each stood on a chair to be able to reach the corner of the window and when it was positioned where we both thought was suitable we taped it into place. I climbed down to admire our work and beamed proudly. “Thanks Pete. It was just the finishing touch the place needed.”

                “Oh yeah, there was definitely not enough going on in here already.” He mumbled under his breath. I turned and playfully narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked. “So listen, I was hoping you could maybe possibly help me with something.” His tone had turned serious and he shuffled from foot to foot. I motioned for him to sit down in the chair at the table which he took gratefully. I busied myself in the adjacent kitchen pouring him a glass of soda and fixing myself a mug of coffee.

                “Is everything alright?” I asked worriedly as I passed the glass to him. He took a hearty sip as he nodded.

                “Yeah. Yes. It’s nothing…bad. I just have this problem.” He set the glass down and swiped his hands over his thighs. I rolled my eyes.

                “C’mon, spit it out! You’re killing me here.” He took a deep breath through his mouth and out through nose.

                “Right, right, sorry. There’s this girl.” My worry quickly evaporated and I smiled devilishly at him. “Don’t look at me like that. I wanted to do something for her for Valentine’s Day.” I sat back in my chair and took a long sip of my coffee.

                “So you came to me? I’m kind of shocked to be honest. Why not Tony? Or even Pepper or Aunt Mae? There’s quite a selection of other male role models you could have gone to. Not that I’m complaining! I’d help you with anything.”  He glanced around the apartment quickly before pointing one finger above him to the heart garland. I nodded in understanding.

                “Look, Mr. Stark would have turned it into some huge _thing_ that would have probably killed me from embarrassment. You are the closest person I’ve ever had to…well to a sister. And you’re so into it, I figure you’ve got a lot of experience with it.”

                “Yeah, Tony probably wasn’t the best choice for this. I would love to help you, but I don’t know how much experience I necessarily have. I’ve got the decorations but I’ve never really had a Valentine.” He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

                “You’ve never had a Valentine?” I shook my head no, taking another drink of my coffee.

                “Well not unless you want to count Tony, which I definitely do not want to do, since he’s my Dad. The team’s gotten me stuff over the years, but I’ve never had the date, the dinner, the whole nine, you know?” He still looked confused. “Look, let’s not worry about me, first things first. Does this girl have a name?”

                “MJ. Mary Jane. She’s…she’s got this hair. It’s like fire.” His eyes had this faraway look in them and a goofy grin, the hallmark signs of a teenage crush. I smiled and set my mug on the table, standing as I did so. I turned away from him and put my finger to his chin as I surveyed the apartment.

                “Well, you certainly waited to the last minute to plan this Pete. It’s today and no restaurant that isn’t a diner is going to have tables available. Of course you could probably get Tony to pull some strings.” I turned back to see a look of horror on his face. “Right bad idea. I forgot we’re trying to avoid total mortification. Hear me out. I am a _fantastic_ cook.”

                “I know.” He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing he’d ever heard and then a look of realization came over his boyish face. He was starting to pick up the beginnings of the plan I was forming.

                “The apartment is already decorated for the occasion. I could add some candles, put on a nice playlist. We could even sneak her in the back way to avoid aforementioned mortification. Of course I’d have to enlist a little help to cause a distraction. I’ll have FRIDAY lock down the apartment and once dinner is done, I’ll find somewhere to hide out. You could order a movie on the box and voila! Instant Valentine’s Day date.”  He let out a deep sigh of relief. He got up so quickly from his chair he almost knocked it over. He threw his arms around me and squeezed tightly. I laughed and returned his embrace. I patted his back a few times before prying him off me.

                “Now, you go _call_ her. No texting. Then you’ll go down to that stand a few blocks from here that has those really amazing hot dogs, you know the one? Well Charlie also has amazing flowers for sale. His wife grows them in this little greenhouse they have.” I pulled some cash out of my purse that was settled in the stool at the counter and placed it in his hand. He tried to give it back but I insisted. “Tell him I sent you, he’ll give you the best he’s got. Oh! Those jeans with that black and ivory striped button up you have. No tie.” He nodded absentmindedly, trying to process and the information I was feeding him. He walked towards the door in a haze. When his hand touched the handle he turned back to look at me, a goofy smile on his face.

                “Thank you Kitty. Really, I don’t-“ I raised my hand to cut him off and flicked it forward to shoo him off.

                “Don’t thank me it’s what I’m here for. And Pete!” He poked his head back in the half closed door. “Wear shoes, please.” He looked down at his socks and nodded. I heard a soft “ _Right_ ” before the door shut behind him. I stood in my spot next the counter for a few moments before I was jolted into actions. I had a job to do. I slipped on a pair of black and white tennis shoes and grabbed my purse from the stool. I pulled on my long white jacket as I went to the door.

                I shut the door behind me and set off for the elevator. I was digging through my purse as I rushed forward, making sure I had my cards and cash, not noticing I was heading directly towards someone until I ran into a brick wall of a man. Strong arms gripped my upper arms with a grunt. Bucky Barnes was standing in front of me, blue eyes bright, dark hair pulled into an extremely messy bun. He was dressed casually in light wash jeans and a red long sleeve thermal shirt.

                “Where’s the fire Kit Kat?” He asked as I apologized and darted around him. I turned back to face him.

                “I have an extremely time sensitive mission.” He looked confused and took in my appearance.

                “Well I’m guessing it’s not the save the world kind of mission since you’re dressed like that.”

                “Well it’s the save _someone’s_ world kind of mission.” He rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

                “Are you going to continue to give me vague hints or are you going to tell me what’s going on?” I bit my lip nervously and he huffed his annoyance.

                “Okay, okay. I can trust you, right?” The words sounded stupid leaving my mouth.

                “I’m gonna pretend that wasn’t a serious question. What is going on?” He took two steps toward me and gripped my forearm lightly in his whirring metal hand. I took the offending arm in my hand and wrenched him into a secluded corner near the elevator.

                “Okay listen, what I’m about to tell you stays between us. I needed an accomplice anyway and fate has brought me you. Peter has this crush. He wanted to do something for her for Valentine’s Day and he came to me for help. I offered to make dinner for them and let out my apartment for the night.” Buck’s eyes went wide for a moment and he bore a wicked grin. I raised a slim finger in between us. “You can’t say a word! Do you hear me Barnes? Not a word.” I ground out. He raised his hands submissively before pushing my finger down to my side.

                “Well the apartment is definitely decorated for the occasion.” He scoffed.

                “Why does everyone have such a problem with my decorations?” I whispered harshly. He chuckled and shook his head.

                “Okay, I’m sorry, it’s great. Whatever makes you happy. I’m in, okay? But isn’t this going to mess up any plans you have for tonight?” His tone suggested he was sincerely worried. My dark brows knit together.

                “I don’t have any plans, so there’s nothing to mess up.”

                “ _You_ don’t have any plans?” He questioned disbelievingly. I groaned and pressed my fingers to my forehead.

                “This isn’t about me okay? This is about making sure this night is perfect and goes off without a hitch and without any embarrassment for all parties involved.” I was whisper yelling now and my finger was back in his face.

                “Alright, alright calm down. What do you need from me?” I took a breath and whipped my head around to make sure we were still alone.

                “A distraction. I’m going to have him bring her in the back entrance, so I need a clear path from there to my apartment. Your main focus is going to be Tony but it would be helpful if their path was clear of any and all other Avengers and staff. “

                “Okay, I think I can handle that. Where are you going?” He circled back the original question on his mind.

                “I have to go to the grocery store. I also have to stop somewhere and pick up some candles. And maybe a few more decorations.”

                “You need some help? Sounds like you’re gonna have a lot to carry. Why are you guys huddled in this corner?” Steve Rogers was standing in front of us and I was sure we looked like two kids with our hands in the cookie jar.

                “Oh god, now you have to know too.” I groaned a tapped my head against the wall in frustration.

                “Get ready to sign your contract in blood.” Buck slapped Steve’s arm as he walked past him. “Good luck, Punk.” Steve looked worried as he pulled my attention to him by snapping his fingers in front of my closed eyes.

                “Alright, spill it. You have that crazy look in your eyes.” I smacked his hand away.

                “C’mon, I’ll explain on the way. That is, if your offer of help still stands of course.”  He looked like he was debating rescinding his offer before nodding and placing my hand on my lower back and steering me towards the elevator. I stopped and turned toward him, taking in his current outfit of tan slacks and blue sweater that made his sapphire eyes pop even more than they usually did. “Don’t you want to grab a jacket?” He rolled his eyes before pushing me gently into the now open elevator.

                “Super soldier.”

                “Right.”

                As Steve drove us towards the grocery store in my Jeep, I explained the whole plan. While I rattled off my elaborate scheme a small smile played on his lips. He interjected occasionally to suggest small alterations to the plan or suggestions for the menu which I took thankfully. When he pulled the Jeep into a space, he quickly exited and came around to open my door for me. I rolled my eyes but accepted the gesture. I gave up fighting his chivalrous actions long ago and let him take his pleasure in them. I shivered against the bitter air. It smelled like snow and I predicted that by the time we came out of the store the gray sky would be producing thick flakes. Steve looped his arm into mine and scrubbed a large hand over the arm his was looped through.

                “Always cold.” He said chuckling.

                “Not a super soldier.”

                “Norse Goddess.”

                “Doesn’t mean I don’t get cold.” He laughed heartily this time as we walked through the door. He had put on his trademark disguise of thick black framed glassed and navy ball cap pulled low over his eyes. He had insisted I don my own gray ball cap pulled over my green eyes. He relinquished my arm and pulled a cart from the stack of them at the entrance and steered it obediently as I called out directions to him. He patiently waited as I perused aisles of necessary ingredients. He was also filling the cart with his own items going off an apparent mental list.

                We went down the beer and wine aisle where we both put a few selections in the cart. He paused as he was adding one of my favorite reds the cart.

                “These are for you, right?” I stopped mid reach for a bottle a few shelves up which he kindly pulled down for me.  I realized he was alluding to the fact that Peter was far under the legal drinking age. I smirked and led him down to the end cap of the aisle and palmed a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

                “For the kids.” I declared. He laughed and nodded, motioning for me to put it in the cart. We strolled down the aisles lazily, grabbing things here and there as we went.

                “So…” I started while examining a package of chicken breasts before throwing them in with the other groceries. “any exciting plans for you on this lovely evening of love?” He shrugged two broad shoulders before adding a beef roast to his own pile in the cart.

                “Actually, I am planning something, but it’s a surprise. My date doesn’t know a thing.” My face fell despite myself.

                “Oh. Do I know this lucky lady?” He was pushing the now stocked cart toward the checkout. A few other shoppers we passed obviously knew who we were and I smiled to them thankfully for just nodding to us with small smiles and proceeding with their shopping. Steve didn’t seem to notice. “I don’t know how lucky she is, but yes, you know her. Stop asking questions, that’s all you’re getting out of me. You have a big mouth and I don’t want anything getting back to her.” I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him indignantly.

                “Hey! I resent that statement! Look at this elaborate secret I’m keeping right now!” He laughed and reached back to gently pull me back to his side.

                “Yeah, you only told two people in fifteen minutes and that’s _only_ because me and Buck were the only people you ran into on the way to the elevator.” He realized he had hurt my feelings with his joke and he pulled under his chin. “Oh c’mon I’m joking, doll. What you’re doing is sweet.” I punched him lightly in his muscled gut before pulling away.

                “I needed an ally for the distraction. And muscle to carry my groceries. You two were conveniently placed to be roped into my plan. That’s the _only_ reason you know anything.” I grumbled. He started placing the groceries on the automatic belt of the check-out lane and I continued to ignore his sucking up.

                “I _know_. I was just trying to get a rise out of you.” I sniffed and turned my attention to a display of a package of assorted white candles. I looked at them thoughtfully before throwing them on the tail end of dinner supplies. He nodded approvingly before stepping up to pay the woman. I tried to protest, offering up my own card. He pushed my hand away and handed the woman the crisp bills from his wallet. “An accomplice is supposed to help with the plan.” He offered me a bright smile full of sparkling white teeth that I still wanted to punch. “ _Fine”_

                We wheeled our cart of bags to the Jeep. He handed me the keys and instructed me to get in and start the heat going. He swiftly loaded up all the bags and returned the cart to the corral before joining me back in the car. He maneuvered us out of the parking lot and we drove in amicable silence for a few minutes before he pulled into the parking lot of a florist.

                “One last stop. Does Pete need any?” He asked as he opened the door of the packed shop for me.

                “Nah, I got it covered.”

                “Of course you do.” He was perusing the refrigerated cases which more stocked than I would have expected. I was beginning to get claustrophobic from the thick throng of people shoved in the small shop like sardines in a can. “What do you think of these?” He asked pointing toward a large bouquet of bright colored daisies and tiger lilies. I practically drooled over the display.

                “Well I like them, but those are my favorites. What does your mystery lady like?” he shrugged before opening the door and pulling them out of the container of water they were sitting in.

                “If you like them so will she. I trust your judgement.” He stepped in line with the five thousand other people. A man knocked into me accidentally and Steve’s large hand darted out to steady me. The man apologized profusely and I assured him no harm was done. He pulled a single rose from the several dozen he was holding and offered it to me.

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, _Miss Stark.”_ The kindly man whispered to me. I smiled broadly and touched his shoulder in silent thanks before he squeezed his way through the masses to the exit. The danger had passed but Steve still had his hand looped lazily around my waist, holding me tightly to his side. To avoid getting knocked around again, I told myself. I absentmindedly held the delicate flower to my nose and inhaled its sweet smell. When we reached the front Steve handed over the cash and then steered us out of the shop. He carefully laid the bouquet in the back seat before joining me back in the Jeep.

                “That was nice of him.” He offered casually to me as he took in the rose still clutched in my hand. I looked to him and then back to the flower.

                “Yeah, it was.” I said quietly before looking out the window at the accumulating traffic on the New York streets. When we reached the garage for the tower, Steve came around to open my door once more. He refused my offer of help with the bags, asking me to carry the bouquet for him instead. I obliged and followed behind him up to my apartment.

                We had almost reached the door when Tony strolled up to us, one hand behind his back. I started to panic at the thought of the questions he was going to ask about the many bags in Steve’s hands. When Tony reached us he pulled his hand out from behind his back to present me with a beautiful bouquet of a couple dozen white roses. I smiled and accepted them gratefully with a kiss on his bearded cheek.

                “Looks like Spangles beat me to the punch on this one.” He said gesturing to the other flowers resting in the crook of my arm. I held the apartment door open for him so he could follow us in. I looked down at the flowers in question.

                “Oh! No, these are for Steve’s mystery lady.” I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at the super solider as he put my groceries away in their proper place. He blushed furiously at my words but offered no retort. I set both groupings of flowers down before dancing around Steve to retrieve a tall purple vase from under my sink. I filled it with water and dropped Tony’s roses into it.

                “A mystery lady? Very unpredictable and very unlike you Rogers.” Tony eyes bore into Steve’s back, trying to figure him out.

                “Well Stark, I _am_ capable of keeping some aspects of my life _private._ ” Tony grunted and turned his attention back to me.

                “Natasha wanted me to tell you, if I saw you that she needs you to stop by her place around five. She said she has something for you. Very cryptic. I didn’t ask questions.” He pulled one of the roses in between his fingers, examining the bud briefly before letting it go. I nodded my understanding, wondering what she could have that couldn’t bring it up to me herself. “This place looks like cupid threw up in here.” The man was looking around the apartment with a disgusted look on his face. I scoffed but ignored his baiting words. “Well, must run. I’m taking Pepper out on the town. Wanna join us kid?” I considered his offer briefly before a realization dawned on me. Tony would be out of the tower, which would perfectly aid my plan for this evening.

                “No!” I said a little too quickly, causing him to stare at me skeptically. “I mean, I have plans. With my TV. I mean I rented a movie, that I really want to see. It’s a rom-com, you know perfect for tonight.” I chuckled nervously and wanted to smack myself in the forehead for my rambling rant.

                “Right…okay well…I’m leaving now because you have officially made this weird. Happy Valentine’s Day spawn.” He kissed my temple before waving his goodbye to Steve. When the door clicked shut behind him I blew out a loud breath and slumped against the counter in relief.

                “Smooth.” Steve quipped from behind me. I slid into the stool positioned at the island and banged my forehead against the smooth marble surface. He came around and gently kneaded my shoulders between his strong fingers and I fought back a groan as he worked out the tension between my shoulder blades. He clapped his hands against my shoulders after a few minutes before gathering up his own groceries and the flowers. I laid my face flat on the counter and watched him head towards the door.

                “Thanks for the help, accomplice. Tell Bucky the plan still stands, even with Tony gone I still need him to run interference.” He nodded, looking all serious.

                “Yes ma’am. You better get cooking.” He nodded his head towards the clock showing three thirty. He waved his goodbye and left towards his own apartments. I stood slowly and stretched before gathering my battle weapons and setting to work.

                An hour and a half later, the dinner was ready, the candles were lit and the flowers from Tony made an excellent centerpiece for the now set table. I was just pulling the roast chicken from the oven when Peter came barreling through the door. He was dressed in the outfit I had suggested and true to his promise he had shoes on his feet. He clutched an absolutely stunning bouquet of neon blue, pink and purple daisies, perfect for a young couple. He seemed stressed and I went to him, gently taking his hand and leading him to the island to sit. He scrubbed his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans.

                “Breathe Pete. Dinner is ready, the table is set and you look great. Now, I am going to make my exit. I’ll be at Natasha’s so if you need anything at all, just sneakily text me under the table.” I kissed his cheek and grabbed my things, heading for the door. “Bucky is running embarrassment interference, so don’t worry about a thing.” I added as I slipped my shoes on.

                “Okay. Everything’s fine. Everything’s great.” He was trying to steady himself as he rose from his seat. “Thanks, for everything.” He called to me as I stepped over the threshold. I threw him one last reassuring smile before I shut the door behind me, heading for Natasha’s.

                I reached her door on the floor above mine and knocked softly a few times. The door flew open to reveal the lithe Russian dressed to the nines. A long black dress molded perfectly to her ivory skin. It was adorned with a million sparkling jewels that looked like stars. Her bobbed hair was curled perfectly and pulled away from her face on one side and her eyes were smoked out perfectly. She looked like a burning red star.

                “You look amazing Nat. Where are you off to?” I breathed as I stepped around her and into her apartment. She blazed past me toward her bedroom as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

                “Dinner with Bruce.” She called over her shoulder. She beckoned me towards her bedroom and I begrudgingly left my comfortable position. When I reached the doorway she was facing me with a white garment back in one hand and a pair of black heels in the other.

                “No! Don’t change! You look perfect!” I snatched the bag out of her hand and threw it on the bed. She took the bag off the bed and pressed it into my hands.

                “This, and these, are for you.” She said holding the shoes in front of my face. “Now, go change.” She said pushing me towards her adjoining bathroom. I planted my heels into the carpet and spun around on her.

                “Oh no. You set me up on another blind date. And on Valentine’s Day! No Nat, I absolutely will not do this.” I attempted to shove the garment bag back to her but she kept shoving me towards the bathroom.

                “It’s not a blind date if you know the person Kitty. Now _please_ go. We’re on a tight schedule.” I stared at her in horror.

                “Oh no…no it’s that guy from the R&D department, Tom!” I shrieked at her. She groaned and gave me another shove, this time into the bathroom.

                “Tim. And no, it’s not. Change!” She slammed the door shut on me and I stared at the offending bag. I hung it up on the closet door handle and slowly unzipped it to reveal a deep purple sparkling number. It was long sleeved with a deep, but tasteful neckline and it appeared as though it would hit just above the knee. I groaned out loud. Was I really going to do this? I supposed it was better than sitting alone in the common room with a bottle of wine…or four.

                When I was dressed, I opened the door and Natasha barged in with a curling iron, plugging it in beside the mirror. She swiftly exited and returned with a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. She said nothing about the outfit, just gruffly instructed me to sit. She made quick work of my dark mid-back length hair, curling each section to perfection. When she was done she ruffled it all to make it a bit messy looking and finished it off by sweeping my bangs off my face and spraying a light amount of hair spray over it.

                “At least your makeup was already done.” She said as she stood in front of me admiring her work. “You look perfect. I’m an artist.” She kneeled down to slip the heels on my feet and reached out a hand to pull me from the chair. I stared at myself in her large mirror and couldn’t say I looked _terrible_.  “One last touch.” She rummaged around in a small bag placed on the counter and fished out a tube of lipstick. It was a nude a color with just enough pink that went well with my lighter makeup. When she finished applying it she pressed the tube into my hand. “Keep it, I picked it out for you.” This little schemer had been planning this for some time if she had bought me a lipstick for the occasion.

                “If you were planning this for so long, why not just tell me?” I followed her out of the bathroom as fast as I could in the ridiculous shoes she’d put me in. She didn’t look at me as she shoved various items in her small black clutch.

                “Because you would have never agreed to it.” She gave me the look she always does when I ask her something she thinks I should already know the answer to. I couldn’t argue with her. I nervously tugged at the dress suddenly feeling like it was too short. She swatted my hands away from the hem of the garment. “Don’t mess up my work.” There was a knock at the door and she gestured for me to answer it.

                “This why you dressed me up? So I could be your door-woman?” I called behind me on my stroll to the door. Bruce was waiting behind the wooden door, a big smile on his face. I opened the door wider so he could come in.

                “Wow, we better get outta here before my date sees us.” He whistled lowly. I blushed and swatted his arm. Natasha strode into the room, a smirk playing on her lips despite trying to look annoyed.

                “I’ll take the credit.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and it was his turn to blush. Another knock on the door stopped my retort and Natasha stepped forward this time to open the door. I couldn’t see who the newcomer was until they stepped further into the hallway where Bruce and I were. I had to remind myself to breathe as Steve stepped forward in black suit pants, a deep gray shirt tucked into them and a gray and red tie fasted securely around his neck. In his hands he held the bouquet we had picked out earlier today. Poor Tom…Tim, didn’t stand a chance.

                “Alright kids, we’re gonna be late for our reservation. I’ve gotta get this goddess some food. You know how her KGB starts showing when she’s hungry.” Bruce looped his hand around Natasha’s waist past Steve and to the open door, expertly ignoring the deadly glares she was throwing him.

                “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” I called after them. Steve stepped forward when they were gone and held a hand out towards me. I accepted it and once it was enveloped in his own he spun me around in a circle causing me to laugh.

                “You look beautiful.” I blushed under his gaze and looked away shyly.

                “Well you clean up pretty well yourself Rogers. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be picking up your mystery lady?” He chuckled and momentarily found his shoes very interesting before looking up at me from under those ridiculously thick lashes.

                “What do you think I’m doing here?” Realization dawned on me and I sighed deeply in relief.

                “Thank god, there’s no Tim.” I muttered under my breath causing Steve to quirk his head to the side in a question.

                “Who’s Tim?” I remembered myself and waved it off with hand.

                “I thought” I turned my eyes to the ceiling and laughed breathily “that Natasha was setting me up on a blind date with this guy from R&D who’s been asking me out for months and I was very prepared for a very awkward and horrible evening.” I explained. He took this moment to hand over the bouquet and I clutched it to my chest like a child who gets a toy they asked for on Christmas morning.

                “Well, I hope you’re not too disappointed. It might still be awkward, but hopefully not horrible.” He offered his arm to me and I accepted.

                “So, where are we going? You were very tight lipped earlier at the store.” He steered us to the elevator and pressed up the button that would take us to our floor.

                “Well I couldn’t give away the plan. I heard through the grapevine that you’ve never had a real Valentine, well one that wasn’t your Dad and I couldn’t let that go. Course I didn’t exactly have a lot of time to plan, so I hope this isn’t too lackluster for your first official Valentine’s Day.” We were now outside apartment and he pushed the door open for me, gesturing for me to enter. The apartment looked like it usually did, apart from the multitude of candles that were now burning throughout. I whirled around to face him and gave him a suspicious look.

                “ _You_ stole _my_ idea.” He grabbed the finger I had pointed at him and laced his fingers in between mine leading me into the dining area. In the middle of the table were two tapered candled burning brightly and one of the wines we had selected earlier. He pulled my chair out for me, ever the gentleman, and pushed it forward as I sat down. He took the chair across from me with a big smile on his face.

                “Like I said, I didn’t have a lot of time and it _was_ a great idea.” He poured each of us a glass of wine and he raised his towards me.

                “To your first Valentine’s Day.” I raised my glass to his and we carefully clinked them together.

                “Without my Dad” I added which caused him to snort and almost spit his wine on to the food in front of him. I took a sip of my wine and set it beside my plate full of the most delicious food I’d ever seen. “Thank you Steve. I really can’t think of the words to express how grateful I am. For all of this.” He stopped lifting his fork halfway to his mouth before setting it back down. He reached across the table to grab my hand in his much larger one and swiped his thumb across my knuckles.

                “There’s no one else I’d want to do it for. You make me, well, everyone so happy. I wanted to see you happy.”

                “I am happy.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach those baby blues like it usually did.

                “Not as happy as you could be. You put everyone first, just like you did today. So tonight, it’s all about you, Valentine. Whatever you wanna do.” I could feel tears pricking my eyes and I blinked them back quickly.

                “Well first, I want to eat this delicious looking food.” He laughed and released my hand so we could both indulge, which we did. By my second helping and my third glass of wine, I was completely content. I couldn’t help but notice that the more wine I drank, the harder it came to ignore the fact that Steve was even more attractive in the dim candlelight. We talked casually of the team, the day to day of our lives, a little bit of our family and then I got to my feet to collect the now empty dishes. I was quickly thwarted in my attempt my strong hands on my hips steering me away from the sink and removing the dishes from my hands.

                “No way Valentine. No dishes for you tonight. What do you want to do now?” He parked me back in my chair and leaned on the island that looked similar to mine. I wrinkled my nose and mulled over his question.

                “Honestly, I want to get out of this dress.” I felt my face pale at the potential implications of my statement. When I look back at Steve he was as red as a stop sign. “I just mean, this dress, I mean it’s great, beautiful, but not exactly the most comfortable.” Steve nodded quickly and cleared his throat.

                “You know, I completely agree.” He clapped his hands together and pushed himself off the island and towards his bedroom. I got up from the chair, a little unsteady from the wine. I walked towards the door to go back to my place for a change of clothes when I remembered that it was currently off limits and groaned. “Hey, c’mere.” I turned my head towards the bedroom and hesitantly made my way towards the voice. Steve was standing in my middle of his bedroom with a neat stack of clothes smooshed between his hands. He held them out to me with a knowing look on his face.

                “Forgot about the kids didn’t you?” I accepted the clothes gratefully as he fished his own clothes from his dresser. “I’ll go to the bathroom, you can change in here. I know they’re gonna be way too big, but-“ I held my hand up to his mouth to stop him.

                “Thank you for saving me from the dress. These will be perfect.” He squeezed my hand gently before making his way to his ensuite. When the door clicked shut I slowly began pushing off the dress, thanking Natasha mentally for picking a dress with no zippers. I let the cloth prison fall to the floor at my feet before pulling the red t-shirt over my head. True to his words the clothes were much too large, but they were soft and warm and smelled like a certain soldier. I tried my best with the sweat pants, pulling the string as far as I could and rolling the top a few times. Despite my best efforts the still were at least six inches too long. I tripped carefully around the room, taking it in. I had never been in this room of Steve’s apartment before, the situation never really ever calling for it. It wasn’t decorated in a particularly personal way, but it felt very much like Steve. The bed was made with tight corners, the army green comforter completely wrinkle free. The only real personal items that I could see were the few picture spread out along the dresser. There was one of him with Bucky from a year or so ago on a rare vacation to the now rebuilt Malibu house. There was one of Clint with Laura and the kids and one of the two of us, from the same vacation standing on the beach.

                “Are you decent?” Steve’s deep timbre called through the still closed door.

                “Haven’t you learned by now, I’m never decent.” I called back to him. The door opened slowly and Steve stepped into the bedroom shaking his head.

                “You sure you’re not actually a Stark?” I shrugged.

                “In all the ways that count.” He escorted me back to the living room and he spread out a collection of DVD’s on the coffee table in front of me.

                “How about a movie?”

                “Sounds great me Captain.” My mock salute caused a good-natured eye roll from him as I considered the options he laid out in front of me. “ _I_ get to pick? I never get to pick!” I clapped my hands together and went in for Meet Me in St. Louis. He groaned but fished the disc from hand. He held the box up in front him waving it in my direction.

                “ _This_ is why you never get to pick.” I stuck my tongue out at him and patted the spot next to me in an invitation to join me.  He snagged a soft white blanket from the back of the loveseat and draped it over me before plopping down unceremoniously beside me. We watched the movie for a while in silence. I was deeply engrossed in the movie and he was pretending to be, which I appreciated.        

                “How do you think Pete’s doing up there?” I wondered.  Steve kicked his feet up on the coffee table, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

                “Wanna go check?”

                “We can’t do that!”

                “Well you’re worried. I was offering a solution.” I fidgeted under the blanket and started to pick at my nail beds. His hand darted out and grabbed my hand in his before I could draw blood. I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch as he repeated his earlier action of rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

                “It’s not that I’m _worried_. Well, maybe I am. I just want this to go well for him. He really likes her.”

                “Look, you need to make a decision. Either we go up and check on them, or you relax and watch the movie.” I sighed and kicked my feet up next to his to show him what my answer was. “Good.”

                “Do you think this is what parents feel like?” I whispered. He groaned and went to stand up but I pulled him back down beside me. “Oh c’mon I was just asking a simple question.”

                “I think parents try to _enjoy_ the private time they have away from their kids.” He turned on the couch to face me, resting his arm behind me. I looked dejectedly down at my hands.

                “I’m sorry. You did all this for me and I’m spoiling it.” He grasped my chin gently between a few of his fingers and pulled it up so I was looking at him.

                “You aren’t spoiling anything. You’re just worrying about everyone like you always do. I find it a very endearing, but sometimes irritating quality in you.” I thought maybe I was imagining how closely his face had gotten to mine until I felt his breath ghost across my cheek. I laughed lightly and flicked my eyes downward.

                “That can’t be the only thing you find irritating about me.”

                “You’re right. The fact that you always have to have the last word even if you know you’re wrong, that you always do the complete opposite of what I ask you to do, that you never cut away from you when you cut vegetables so I have to hold my breath the entire time. But the most irritating thing you do is not realize how happy you make me.” My eyes flicked back to meet his and my breath caught in my throat. He had a look in his eyes I had never seen before and I was finding irresistible.

                “Steve, what are we doing?” The question was quiet and hesitant and his response was to lean just forward enough to press his soft lips the skin to my jawline.

                “How about I tell you what we aren’t doing.” His warm breath was in my ear and all the hairs on my body were standing at attention. “We _aren’t_ tip-toeing around each other anymore. We aren’t going to let other people’s opinions stand in our way, and we aren’t going to pretend that we haven’t had feelings for each other for a _very_ long time.” Another kiss closer to my lips had me dizzy from more than just the wine.

                “Steve…” He pulled away from me and took my hands in his own.

                “Tell me you don’t feel the same and we can sit here and watch this movie and I’ll never say another word about it.” Tears were welling up in my eyes for reasons I couldn’t really figure out and he looked distraught at the sight of them. He caught one of the drops on the side of his long index finger and flicked it away. “Is this your way of telling me you don’t feel the same?” I choked out a watery laugh and threw myself into his arms. He tensed momentarily before squeezing me tightly to him.

                “Can I tell you something?” I asked into his shirt. He nodded against my hair. “ _Of course.”_ Came his muffled reply. “Don’t tell Natasha but you’re my best friend.”

                “Natasha? Vision’s the one who’s gonna be heartbroken.” My head bounced lightly against him from his deep chuckle.

                “Maybe we won’t tell him either then. I couldn’t handle the broken heart of Vision.”

                “Well don’t tell Bucky, but you’re _my_ best friend.” I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes, shocked.

                “Now _that_ is near blasphemy. We will _never_ speak of this again.” I stuck my pinky out to him and after a couple beats he wrapped his own around it.

                “Now that we’ve covered those bases, can I please kiss you?” His full lips were on mine before I had the chance to react and after the initial surprise of the contact I melted into him. One hand cradled the back of my head while his other rested against my cheek and I carded one of my own through his short honey colored locks. The kiss was long and lingering and as sweet as any candy I’d ever tasted but it was over all too soon. Steve pulled away to rest his forehead against mine, still holding my cheek in his hand.

                “Happy.” He breathed

                “ _So_ happy.”


End file.
